The Note
by Ouran-Lover-Chan
Summary: A note is left for Hikaru, and he and Kaoru go to break the girl's heart... Or so they thought. Bad summary, I know -


Yet another day at the Ouran Host Club was starting, Hunny and Mori were sitting at one table, Hunny eating cake and rambling on about some cake he had asked Mori to make, and Mori nodding or shaking his head in approval of anything Hunny said. He liked to keep the third year happy, he wouldn't admit this to ANYONE, not even Hunny himself, but Hunny was his best friend. He knew Hunny knew this, though, and he knew the feeling was reciprocated.

Kyoya was at the bar, chatting with some girls whilst stealing slight glances at the other Hosts, lingering his gaze on Haruhi and Tamaki. He was making sure no one realised Haruhi was a girl, yet, he needs the money for the case she had broken back... And Tamaki, because he had developed a slight affection for the 'Daddy' of the Host Club recently... Being 'Mummy' and all...

Tamaki was sitting with his Princesses and complimenting them full blast, smiling that charming smile that won most girls over, all apart from Haruhi... He didn't like his daughter, that was wrong, but it annoyed him to no end that she wasn't charmed by him...

Haruhi was sat at a table, drinking tea and chatting with her clients, wearing that comforting smile that made any girl at ease. Haruhi was the tease of the girls; they had made a bet as to who could make Haruhi take 'his' shirt off first. They didn't realise it wouldn't work, though, Haruhi would never take off her shirt, that would give it ALL away!

Lastly, the Hitachiin twins were being their normal selves, charming the girls to no end.  
'It's really hot in here!' Kaoru whined, completing the first part of the act. Hikaru immediately grew a grin on his face and looked at his twin.  
'Why don't you take your shirt off then, Kaoru?' he asked. Kaoru shook his head and whispered.  
'I would never... I can't take my shirt off...' This only made Hikaru grin wider, continuing with the act.  
'You weren't saying that last night, Kaoru...' he murmured, loud enough for the girls to hear, who started squealing quietly. Kaoru started to blush a faint pink and his eyes welled up with tears.  
'Hikaru... You weren't meant to say about that... How could you?' he asked, turning his face away from his twin. Hikaru adopted a look of guilt as he took his brother's chin in his hand and forced him to look at him, making Kaoru blush harder still.  
'I'm so sorry, Kaoru... I just couldn't help it... You mesmerised me, I wanted our Princesses to at least be able to think about it if I won't let them have you...' he explained, smiling. Kaoru blushed more and they both repressed a smirk as the girls squealed louder, both waving their arms around madly.  
Haruhi watched from her table, frowning slightly. She had never understood the twins' act, but if it was gaining money... But she hated it for another reason that she couldn't touch on, but it drew her eyes to a certain older Hitachiin twin, who caught her eye and winked subtly, making her blush slightly, which the girls she was entertaining noticed.

'He does it to everyone, doesn't he, Haruhi? Gets them wrapped around their little finger and flirts his was out of anything.' one girl said, sighing. Haruhi recognised her weakly as a girl in her form and opened her mouth to defend Hikaru, when another girl spoke.  
'Chikako, don't be so quick to judge him...' she said softly, smiling. The girl, Chikako, scoffed.  
'I know him, Misaki. He played with me. He and his devil of a twin!' she said, her eyes tearing up slightly. Haruhi's eyes widened and she offered a tissue.  
'What did Hikaru do, Chikako?' Haruhi asked tentatively.  
'I told him I liked him.' she snapped. 'Or so I thought! Kaoru came and told me Hikaru was busy and asked if I wanted his company instead. I, of course, said yes, I didn't want to offend him...' This part was an obvious lie, in Haruhi's opinion. The girl hadn't minded who she was going to date. 'Then it turned out it was Hikaru all along, testing me! Who does that!' she finished, starting to sob quietly. Misaki put an arm around the younger girl and sent an apologetic smile at Haruhi, who simply passed them a tissue, silently thanking Kyoya's timing as he told the clients that it was over for today.

When all the girls had left, Haruhi and the others sat around a table and discussed what had happened in the Host Club that day, recapping what could be improved next time.  
'Haruhi, daughter, do you have anything to add?' Tamaki asked happily, smiling over at her. The Hosts were used to Haruhi having nothing to say, so it surprised them all when she nodded.  
'One of my clients left a note for Hikaru...' she said, smirking as she handed a folded up piece of paper that said 'Hikaru' in elaborate handwriting with a heart for the dot of I.  
Hikaru took it and raised an eyebrow, opening it with Kaoru looking over his shoulder. Both twins grinned evilly, and Haruhi felt slightly worried. Her plan had to work...  
Hikaru started to read.

_Dear Hikaru,__  
__I think I love you. I think I have done for a while, but I've been too scared to admit it to myself, let alone __you...__  
__I want to meet you by the gardens at four o'clock; maybe we can have a picnic?__  
__Love, Naoko_

'What does it say, Hika-Chan, what does it say!' Hunny asked excitedly, bouncing on Mori's shoulders. Tamaki nodded, showing that he wanted to know the same thing.  
Hikaru tapped his nose and smirked.  
'Maybe you'll find out...' Hikaru said in a taunting voice.  
'Maybe you won't...' Kaoru finished, speaking in the same tone but a pitch higher. Hunny pouted and pulled on Mori's hair carefully.  
'Come on, Takashi, let's leave these two bullies alone!' he pouted.  
Mori nodded and walked from the room, automatically dismissing himself and Hunny. No one stopped them and Kyoya spoke up.  
'Meeting over, you're all dismissed. Hikaru, go see this girl, then. It's half past three' Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up his nose. Hikaru blinked. He still hadn't gotten used to Kyoya knowing everything... It must be on that little black clipboard of his...

'Right. See you later, guys!' Hikaru and Kaoru said at once, linking arms and walking out of the room, identical smirks on their already suspicious looking faces. Tamaki exchanged a worried look with Kyoya, before calming as Kyoya smiled reassuringly.

'They'll be fine, Tamaki…'

'If you say so, Mummy…' Tamaki said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck as he watched Haruhi dash from the room at such speed that he couldn't be sure it was her. Kyoya weakened slightly at his tone and put his clipboard down for the first time in years and put his arms around Tamaki's slightly bigger frame. Two inches wasn't that much, but it made a difference to their relationship. Tamaki looked at the raven black haired boy that was hugging him and smiled. Kyoya never put his clipboard down… And now he had, just for Tamaki, and that made him happy. He put his arms around Kyoya and sighed.

'They'll be alright…' Those were the last things Tamaki said before Kyoya nodded and kissed his cheek, before going back and getting his notepad, leaving Tamaki blushing in the middle of the room. Where did Tamaki stand with Kyoya? What? How? What was going on!

Hikaru and Kaoru made their way to the gardens at five to four and Kaoru took his position behind a hedge so Naoko couldn't see him. Hikaru sat on an intricate bench which was white and swirled slightly, blending perfectly with the garden in front of him. He looked up and gaped slightly as a girl walked his way. He waited for the girl to turn, but she didn't, she looked straight at Hikaru and he realised that this was Naoko.

The girl had long brown hair that was tied up in two ribbons, giving her a slightly innocent looking look, and she had big brown eyes that seemed to go on forever. She was wearing a blue dress that went down to her knees and blew slightly in the wind, the ribbons around the waist flapping behind her. Hikaru couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she walked and she smiled at him.

_Too bad I have to hurt her… _Hikaru thought sadly. She was very beautiful, and Kaoru saw Hikaru's expression and nearly looked around before remembering that it wouldn't work if she saw him.

'Hey!' Hikaru smiled, standing up and bowing slightly to the young girl. She smiled back, a smile that made Hikaru feel happy inside. This confused him, the only other girl who was able to do that to him was Haruhi, and he didn't even like that… He didn't like anyone… Well… He was in love with Haruhi; he just wouldn't admit it to anyone…

'Hello, Hikaru,' she said, her words running off of her mouth like honey and he felt the feeling inside him increase. 'You got my letter I asked Haruhi to give you?'

'I'm not Hikaru… He had to go home… I'm Kaoru, I was wondering if you wanted to go for this picnic with me instead?' he smiled, waiting for her to accept and then ridicule her for not caring which twin she dated. Naoko raised an eyebrow.

'Why are you lying?' she asked quietly, fiddling with a ribbon on her dress. Hikaru raised an eyebrow and looked at her properly.

'I'm not lying… What am I lying about?'

'You're not Kaoru, you're Hikaru. I know you are.' She said, smiling.

Hikaru's world stopped for a few moments as she said those words, as did Kaoru's.

Someone could tell them apart… No one told them apart, they were too similar, and this scared them both. Were they losing their twin-ness? Were they becoming individuals?

The only other person who could tell them apart was…

'Haruhi…' Hikaru said to himself, before looking up at the girl, who was smiling still, a confused look in her eyes. Their eyes met properly for a few moments, Hikaru's olive ones and Naoko's brown ones. Naoko was the first to break eye contact and she shook her head.

'So?'

'Fine. I'll go out for a picnic…' he said slowly, rubbing his neck nervously. He'd never been on a date before, no one had ever told them apart before apart from Haruhi. 'I just want to make this aware, though… It has to go slowly, I want to start as friends, and I'm in love with someone else…'

Naoko felt her heart drop and she frowned, trying not to well up with tears.

'That's fine, Hikaru, I hope we can become good friends… But I wouldn't be able to date you, either…' Naoko said slowly, looking up at him again with her brown eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

'Why wouldn't you be able to?' he said slowly, stepping closer to her. Naoko smirked and cleared her throat.

'I can tell you apart from Kaoru. You can't pronounce my name, I bet… If you can, then we could date.' Hikaru started to smirk and he leant against a hedge carefully.

'What if I can?'

'If you can, I'll bring you a piece of cake every day that I'm at the Host Club…' Naoko said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Hikaru nodded and leant forward, whispering in her ear.

'It's a deal…' Just as Naoko opened her mouth to agree, Hikaru continued. 'Haruhi…'

It was "Naoko's" turn to widen her eyes as Hikaru pulled the wig off of her head and the girl scowled.

'Damn it, Hikaru!' Haruhi growled, crossing her arms over her chest. Hikaru smirked and whispered in her ear again.

'You're in love with me, Haruhi?' he murmured, causing Haruhi to shudder at his breath on the back of her neck. She honestly didn't know anymore, she was confused, and Hikaru was too close for comfort. All she could think about was how much she wanted to kiss him at that moment, and that thought scared her a bit. Kiss? Hikaru? Since when had she wanted to kiss the more immature, jealous, angry Hitachiin twin? She didn't realise it, but it worked… She could be the Yin to his Yang…

When Haruhi didn't answer, Hikaru pulled back. He had made her uncomfortable. He didn't want to do that to women, so he stepped back, before hearing Haruhi whimper slightly. Haruhi put a hand over her mouth, blushing bright red, not meaning to make that sound of discontent, blushing harder at Hikaru's smirk.

'Haruhi… Are you in love with me as you suggested in your little love note?' Haruhi scowled and stepped forward to be close to the older Hitachiin twin again.

'Why does it matter? Go find the girl you're in love with and kiss her, baka.' She snapped, forcing herself not to well up again at the mention of the girl. Since when had she cried at someone loving someone else?

Oh yeah, when she had fallen in love with Hikaru.

She groaned in her head at this realisation and looked up at Hikaru, finally noticing him leaning down. His lips were coming closer to her, and she waited for him to whisper something teasingly in her ear, whilst she would wonder what those lips would taste like.

Then she got her wish.

Hikaru placed his lips on hers and she blinked, before hesitantly kissing him back, wrapping her arms around her neck. Hikaru put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. This was the moment Kaoru left, smirking a lot.

Haruhi decided he tasted like strawberries, which surprised her… Then she remembered she was kissing Hikaru and should be concentrating on that, but she found it hard to, her mind was swirling around, she had never imagined it to be this good, not that she'd imagined it… Who was she kidding, she had been waiting for this for a while…

Then the kiss was over, and Hikaru pulled back, pressing his forehead to hers.

'I said kiss her, not me…' Haruhi mumbled, looking into his eyes. Hikaru smiled, a smile that made Haruhi feel weak on her legs, as he took a deep breath.

'You told me to kiss the girl that I loved. So I did.' He admitted, grinning sheepishly. Haruhi opened her mouth to ask what he meant, before blushing bright red as she realised.

Hikaru Hitachiin loved her. Her, Haruhi Fujioka.

And she loved him back.

Whilst walking back, Hikaru looked at her.

'The name Naoko made me laugh, you know.' He grinned at her, chuckling. Haruhi laughed and smiled, leaning into him.

'That was my intention… Naoko means esteemed child, right?' she asked, looking up at him. He nodded and added quickly.

'That's why it made me laugh, you're a commoner. With some great instant coffee…' he said, grinning cheekily at her. She laughed and looked up at him innocently.

'Do you like my dress?' Hikaru nodded, grinning.

'It's weird seeing you in a dress… You look beautiful.' He reassured her as she frowned slightly.

Haruhi smiled up at him and they shared another quick kiss, no doubt of the other's feelings.

Ever since that day, no one but Hikaru, Haruhi and, of course, Kaoru, knew why Haruhi had to bring Hikaru cake every single day at the Host Club.

_He can finally become an individual_... Kaoru thought sadly. The twins had had a mission to become individual for a while, and Haruhi could help Hikaru stray. Kaoru wanted Hikaru to realise that he wasn't the only person in his life, and now that would happen, Hikaru would realise that he had Haruhi to love as well, and that made Kaoru happy, but… He was worried he would be forgotten… Though, if it let them be individuals, then he'd grin and bear it.

Kaoru forgot the intensity of their bond.

Hikaru would never truly become an individual...

What were twins for, eh?

* * *

So, this was my first ever fanfiction that I wrote. o.o

What do you all think? :)

I hope you all like it, it would mean a lot to me if you'd review! ^-^

Ouran-Lover-Chan


End file.
